


I never meant to fall in love with you

by SilverLynxx



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst Prompt Gone Wrong, Cute, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: Barnum laughs and steps closer, regarding Phillip with such a staggering level of affection it flusters him. He sucks in a breath, wondering how he’d never noticed before. Did anyone else ever see it?





	I never meant to fall in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> **Unedited**   
> 
> 
> If I remember right, this was inspired by a dialogue prompt; " _I never meant to fall in love with you_ ". 

There’s the distinct bite of winter in the air, and it’s only emphasised by the circus’ close proximity to the docks. Phillip draws the gold-gilded lapels of his jacket together in the hopes of staving off the chill, and braces himself against the wind.

“Fuck,” he mutters, licking the moisture back into his chapped lips. His cheeks sting from the cold.

The music and applause from the main tent is a familiar and comforting hum in the background, dampened only by distance and thick canvas. Phillip feels momentarily disconnected from it all, standing out in the cold and dark, separated from the warm glow of the tent that shone like a beacon in the night. But he needed space; time and privacy to let his thoughts unravel.

“Phillip, you’re going to freeze out here.”

The man turns to consider the ringmaster, unfairly resplendent in his elaborate costume. He was even faring better in the cold – just to rub Phillip’s frozen nose in it he’s sure.

“I survived my entire childhood in the frigid company of aristocracy, I’ll be fine.”

Barnum laughs and steps closer, regarding Phillip with such a staggering level of affection it flusters him. He sucks in a breath, wondering how he’d never noticed before. Did anyone else ever see it?

“We can’t both be missing, the show needs its ringmaster,” Phillip points out, glancing meaningfully at the tent over Barnum’s shoulder.

“The dancers are currently on with the horses, then it’s Anne and W.D. Chang and Eng will be performing with Constantine afterwards.”

Phillip knows the schedule, but he also knows why Barnum’s telling him regardless. The ringmasters won’t be needed for a while yet.

“Daring, leaving them unsupervised,” he replies with underlying humour.

“You may not have noticed, but I’m a man who believes a risk here or there keeps things interesting,” Barnum smirks. He realises his misstep as soon as Phillip’s smile drops. “That’s not what I meant,” he hastily interjects, “Phillip.”

“Keeps things interesting,” Phillip echoes, feeling Barnum bristle beside him.

“You know that’s not what I meant. I _wouldn’t_ ,” Barnum insists with such verism that Phillip stares him down until he deflates. “I never meant to fall in love with you,” Barnum tiredly admits.

Phillip snorts, “You have a habit of that.”

Barnum eyes him curiously.

“Doing things you’re not meant to,” Phillip clarifies, exasperated but fond despite everything.

The bitter wind suddenly drops as a solid warmth edges against his side, shielding him from the worst of the cold. He looks up to find Barnum acting as his wind-block, watching him with such intense scrutiny Phillip feels his cheeks heat from the attention.

“I didn’t go about any of this the way I should have,” Barnum says after a significant pause, thoughtful and cautious.

Phillip laughs; Barnum cornering him in their office late at night, smelling like a brewery and confessing his love to him, was definitely not what he would consider a thought out plan by any stretch of even Barnum’s extraordinary imagination. Barnum smiles wryly, taking the gentle mockery with good grace.

They lapse into silence, the air still loaded with things unsaid. Phillip wonders if, for the first time since knowing him, Barnum doesn’t know how to articulate his thoughts.

Phillip inhales sharply when icy fingers bump timidly against his own. He waits, scarcely daring to breathe. When he doesn’t pull away, Barnum slips his hand into Phillip’s, brushing a callused thumb across the younger man’s knuckles.

“I never meant to.” Barnum quietly reiterates. Phillip furrows his brow quizzically, unsure where the man is going with his sentiment, but he hums in acknowledgement nonetheless. Barnum interlocks their fingers, warming them considerably. “But I’m glad I did.”

Phillip eyes the ringmaster sharply, and Barnum looks back, sincere and open. There’s no sales pitch, no grandiose performance, just Barnum waiting expectantly.

A smile slowly inches across Phillip’s lips. “Me too,” he concedes.

Barnum’s grin is blinding, and Phillip laughs into their kiss. When Barnum’s tongue teases his own, he’s pleased to find there’s not a drop of whisky to be tasted.


End file.
